Sueño o Realidad?
by shirounoao
Summary: Itachi después de su falso intento de matar a Sasuke despieta en un lugar desconocido "el infierno" pero no es como se lo imaginaba o es que acaso no estaba muerto como debería de estarlo?después de todo el debió morir en su pelea contra su hermano.
1. Capítulo1: El final para el Nuevo inicio

Capítulo 1: El final para el Nuevo inicio

La vida es agradable. La muerte es tranquila. Lo malo es la transición (Isaac Asimov)

* * *

><p>Este era el momento que estaba esperando, iba a morir y eso nadie lo podía negar, él no podía escapar del final que era la muerte como sus otros compañeros de Akatsuki lo habían hecho, de alguna forma todos sobrevivieron a su pelea donde el resto los habían creído muertos. Pain había decidido encomendarles misiones sumamente secretas para poder mantener sus existencias en secreto y hacerles creer al mundo de que estaban muertos. Pero él no correría con la misma suerte después de todo él ya estaba en su lecho de muerte y no había nada para poder cambiar las cosas. Él iba a morir y Sasuke sería más fuerte y cumpliría su deseo de proteger a la aldea de la Hoja. Este era el final, Sasuke estaba arrinconado, el levanto su mano para cumplir con su falso objetivo, Sasuke parecía estor en shock poco a poco se estaba acercando, solo pudo sonreír ante la expresión de su hermanito finalmente toco su frente, como siempre lo hacía cuando era niño, ahora solo debía dejarse llevar por la muerte. A Sasuke no pareció agradarle la idea de lo que había sucedido; lo iba a matar y eso lo supo cuando su pequeño hermano activo el Mangekyou Sharingan y utilizo el vortex para matarlo. Justo después de que Itachi desapareciera llego un equipo de Konoha a la escena de la batalla y Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció a ese equipo, era el equipo 7, sus caras tan familiares, Kakashi- sensei, Sakura, su sustituto, el capitán sustituto de Kakashi y Naruto. Sasuke inmediatamente se preparó para su pelea con Naruto, mas no esperaba lo que paso después. Al momento de activar su Mangekyou Sharingan de la boca de Naruto salieron varios cuervos y uno es especial atrajo su atención, después de todo ese cuervo tenía un Sharingan. Lo que paso después fue sumamente rápido y cuando se dio cuenta se podría decir que estaba finalmente libre, libre del poder de Orochimaru. Cuando todo había terminado Sasuke se desmayó por la fatiga y el equipo 7 decidió finalmente llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, ahora Sasuke ya sabía la verdad, la verdad de porque Itachi había exterminado por completo a su clan y ahora todo parecía tener sentido, todo se había vuelto muy claro para él.<p>

– vaya Naruto, no sabía de qué podías escupir cuervos – dijo una muy feliz Sakura por el hecho de que Sasuke por fin regresaba con ellos. – Se sintió asqueroso, justo igual a cuando Itachi me hizo tragarlos, deberas. – ¿Dijiste que Itachi te hizo tragar esos cuervos, Naruto?

– Si Kakashi-sensei, dijo que me daría un poco de su poder para poder llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, ¿Por qué?

– Nada mas Naruto era una pregunta de curiosidad – le respondió

– Sera mejor dirigirnos de regreso a la aldea después de todo no queremos encontrarnos a un miembro de Akatsuki, no podremos pelea y proteger a Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con el capitán Yamato, nosotros trabajamos muy duro para poder tener éxito en esta misión como para que la desperdiciemos la oportunidad que tenemos ante nosotros – respondió Sakura.

* * *

><p>Muerte. Itachi se despertó al escuchar un sonido que le pareció ser el de una reja abriéndose. Poco a poco empezó a incorporarse, una vez que se incorporó empezó a analizar su alrededor para terminar por enfocar su mirada en una mujer de traje rosa que estaba parada junto a los abarrotes de lo que parecía ser una celda, su celda.<p>

– Mmm, que bueno que despertaste querido, hay algunas preguntas que debo hacerte, y si quieres puedo contestar las tuyas hagamos de esto un juego divertido, empecemos, mi nombre es Sadi-chan, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Mi turno ¿en dónde estoy?

– Estas en Impel Down la prisión submarina más segura del mundo y esto es el nivel 3 de los 5 niveles, bien ahora, ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Tengo veintiuno. ¿Podrías darme la descripción geográfica y la historia de este lugar?

– que pregunta más extraña pero bueno, el mundo está formado por cuatro océanos el North Blue, East Blue, South Blue y West Blue en medio esta la Grand Line y está rodeada por el Calm Belt y el mundo está dividido en dos por el Red Line. La primera parte se le conoce como Paraíso y a la segunda como el Nuevo Mundo. Esta prisión está en el Calm Belt, y encuato a la historia te lo resumiré lo más importante. Hace veintidós años un hombre llamado Gold Roger se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas y fue ejecutado, pero el día de su ejecución proclamo que tenía un tesoro y quien lo quisiera podría quedárselo siempre y cuando lo encontrara en la última isla del Gran Line. Eso dio comienzo a la gran era pirata en la cual estamos en medio de. Ahora, ¿tienes familia?

– No. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, si esto es una prisión?

– Estas aquí por asaltar aun tenryuubito, no sabemos como pero caíste encima de Saint Roswald y él fue quien te mando aquí y solicito la pena máxima, así que serás ejecutado.

– Dime, ¿cuál es tu profesión?

– Soy un shinobi. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo si yo ya me encontraba en mi lecho de muerte?

– Si es verdad tenías tres enfermedades muy fuertes las cuales te iban a matar, pero Saint Roswald pidió que te atendieran y te curaran hasta el punto de mandar a llamar a la doctora Kureha desde el Reino de Drum y ella sí que coba caro, al parecer Saint Roswald quería que sufrieras por lo que le hiciste y no iba a permitir de que murieras de forma natural así que mando a que te sanaran para cuando el día de tu ejecución llegaras estarías muy sano y consiente de lo que te esté pasando. Después de todo, una persona que está sana ve a la muerte de una forma diferente de una persona en la cual ya está en su lecho de muerte. Bien, ahora dime ¿crees que mereces estar aquí?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– es mi turno de preguntar, esas fueron las reglas del juego. ¿Cuándo será mi ejecución?

– será llevada a cabo después de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, en estos momentos él es una mayor prioridad y faltan cinco días para su ejecución y la tuya está programada para una semana después. Ya dime ¿Por qué crees que mereces estar aquí, cuál fue tu crimen?

– Yo mate a todo mi clan, niños, ancianos, mi familia, a todos, en realidad no se bien el número de personas que mate – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina risa de Sadi-chan

– mmm, eso definitivamente es cruel pero comparado con los crímenes de los que están en los niveles inferiores ese crimen no es nada, aquí hay presos que tienen crímenes aun perores que todos los tuyos juntos, como Ace quien está en el nivel 6 y ese es el nivel más peligroso que hay hasta el punto de mantenerse en secreto, esta prisión consta de 6 niveles empezando con el nivel 1 y terminando con el nivel 6. En el nivel 1 están los presos con crímenes menores y así como va aumentando el nivel del crimen se les va poniendo en los niveles inferiores pero el nivel 6 está reservado para los peores criminales de la historia y los criminales solo conocen hasta el nivel 5. Bueno eso es todo por hoy debo de darle esta información al director Magellan. Nos vemos después, esperare con ansias la hora de tu tortura. Pasaron lo que parecían ser horas y nuevamente escucho abrirse la celda para dejar a un guardia con su comida, no era la gran cosa pan y agua. Decidió no quejarse y mejor opto por comerse lo que le habían llevado. Comió con calma hasta que vio a un grupo de personas acercarse a su celda.

– Bien Itachi por órdenes de Saint Roswald serás llevado al nivel 6 y esperaras ahí hasta el día de tu ejecución. Yo soy Magellan, el director de la prisión, así que Domino prepara a Itachi para la transferencia de niveles. El camino fue largo definitivamente esa prisión era impresionante parecía ser un laberinto diseñada para que los que se atrevieran a escapar se perdieran entre los muros, sin mencionar la cantidad de guardias que vigilaban ese lugar. Era enorme y el diseño complicado, esta era la prisión más grande que jama subiera visto. Cuando finalmente llegaron al nivel 6, Domino fue la primera en hablar – compartirás la celda con Jinbei ahora ex-shichibukai quien se niega a participar en la guerra contra Barba blanca y con el prisionero más importante del gobierno Mundial, Portgas D. Ace. Que disfrutes de tu estadía en el nivel 6. – ¿Cuál será mi horario de tortura? – pregunto Itachi. – En el nivel seis los prisioneros no son torturados tienes suerte en eso. – Contesto Magellan – Ace tienes un nuevo compañero el al igual que tu tiene sentencia de muerte así que se volverán a ver pronto en el otro mundo. Que disfruten lo que les queda de vida. – finalizo Magellan antes de que él y Domino se retiraran.

– Tienes pena de muerte, eh. – dijo Ace

– Sí.

– jajaja, soy Ace y él es Jinbei y ¿tú quién eres?

– soy Itachi. – Itachi se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto llamado Ace había quedado justo en medio de él y del otro reo, y no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que aquel otro tipo era azul de nombre Jinbei.

– ¿qué sucede?, ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – pregunto Ace

– Nada es solo que él me recuerda mucho a alguien – dijo Itachi refiriéndose a Jinbei.

Notas de la autora después de pensarlo detenidamente eh decidido hacer el ZetsuxKonan. Para eso claro Tobi/Madara morirá. Bueno espero que disfruten de la historia y no se desesperen si escribo algo lento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Noticia

Capítulo 2: Noticia

Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida. (Pablo Neruda)

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior Itachi pelea contra Sasuke y este último al tratar de matar a su hermano mayor termina por mandarlo al mundo de One Piece. Itachi es llevado a Impel Down donde conoce a Ace y se entera de que ambos tienen sentencia de muerte. Mientras tanto Naruto logra recuperar a su amigo y rival y lo lleva de regreso a la aldea.<em>**

* * *

><p>El camino fue largo pero afortunadamente no tuvieron ningún contratiempo. Al llegar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Sasuke al hospital y Sakura fue a pedir la atención médica de la Gondaime*. Afortunadamente Sasuke no tenía nada serio, solo algunas lesiones de su batalla contra Itachi y fatiga por lo cual debería de pasar un tiempo en descanso. Sakura al recibir tan buenas noticias se dirijo a la florería de Ino para comprarle a su amado Sasuke unas flores.<p>

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y nada se podía hacer para evitar las cosas, Ace no parecía muy perturbado con el asunto de su ejecución es más se podría decir que quien estaba más preocupado era Jinbei.<p>

—Oye, ya que ambos vamos a morir sería mejor matar algo de tiempo conociéndonos, ¿no lo crees? – preguntaba Ace como si nada a su compañero.

—Esta bien, tu comienza – fue la simple respuesta de Itachi

— Mmm, está bien como ya sabes mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace tengo veinte años, estoy sentenciado a muerte pero eso no me preocupa, mi mayor preocupación es como se lo va a tomar el idiota de mi hermanito. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Pues, como ya sabes mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, al igual que tu tengo veintiuno y estoy sentenciado a muerte y también lo que me preocupa un poco es que me gustaría saber cómo está mi odioso hermanito

— ¿tienes un hermano menor? - pregunto Ace

— Si - le respondió Itachi

— ¿cómo se llama y qué edad tiene? - le cuestiono Puño de Fuego

— Sasuke y dieseis - le respondió el miembro de Akatsuki

— el mío se llama Monkey D. Luffy y tiene diecisiete - le dijo Ace

— ¿Monkey? ¿Por qué tienen apellidos diferentes? - se sintió curioso por saber Itachi

— es que realmente no somos hermanos su abuelo me adopto cuando era un bebe y solo somos hermanos de honor así como ahora tu serás mi nuevo hermano de honor, así que hermano será mejor que te prepares…

— ¿porque me dices hermano? - le pregunto Itachi

— Por que naturalmente Ace–kun es menor pero en realidad tendría la misma edad que tu pero para evitar su muerte su madre uso toda su energía vital para retrasar su nacimiento, por lo general son nueve meses de embarazo pero para la madre de Ace-kun fueron 20 meses – le explico Jinbei a Itachi. – si el hubiera nacido cuando debió él hubiera ejecutado inmediatamente sin importar que fuera un bebe y su madre al igual tendría una sentencia de muerte.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días Sakura – dijo una alegre Ino<p>

—Buenos días Ino – le respondió una alegre Sakura

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto Ino

—Cierto tu no lo sabes ya que estabas en una misión, pero bueno es que Naruto cumplió su promesa y ahora Sasuke está descansando en el hospital y vine por unas flores para llevarle al hospital.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia! Yo también iré a darle una visita

—Bien pero Sasuke es mío, ¿entendido Ino?

—La verdad pensaba que sentías algo por Naruto o por Sai

—Cómo crees eso, claro que no, Naruto es solo mi mejor amigo y Sai, pues no se él es diferente aunque se parezca a Sasuke él no es igual. Así que te lo advierto.

—Bien, pero eso será decisión de Sasuke no tuya ni mía solo el elegirá a la más bella de nosotras para que sea su novia, ¿no lo crees Sakura?

—Estoy de acuerdo y que gane la mejor.

* * *

><p>Con Akatsuki<p>

— ¿Realmente es cierto que Itachi está muerto? – decía un sorprendido Pain

—Así es, pero hay algo que no me convence – decían los Zetsu

— ¿Y qué es? – le pregunto Pain

—**Que a pesar de buscar su cadáver** o algún rastro de él no lo logramos localizarlo, incluso para ser una muerte algo "normal" la forma en la que desapareció su chacra no me deja muy convencido. – respondió Zetsu

—No importa lo que hagamos en este momento o le que creamos que sea verdad, Itachi esta muerto y eso no cambiar, al igual que como Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, y Deidara están muertos y no van a regresar, seguramente se han de estar divirtiendo en la otra vida juntos – dijo muy convencido Madara – como esta discusión ya se terminó me retiro, y Pain ve preparándote para que inicies la captura de los Bijus que faltan, después me contactare contigo para planear una estrategia. – y así Madara dejo solos a Konan, Pain, Kisame y Zetsu.

—Realmente piensa que Sasori y los demás están muertos, ¿verdad? – pregunto Konan

—Así es pero él no tiene por qué saberlo y nosotros no tenemos la obligación de mostrarle lo contrario, es mejor que siga creyendo que están muertos – aclaro Pain

—Es una lástima que Itachi esté muerto, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Kisame

—Si es una pena que este muerto despues de todo no tenía por qué morir tan pronto**, ¿Ahora quién será el que vea las películas de terror con Hidan cuando Kakuzu no este?** – se quejaba Zetsu

—Tienes razón Hidan ama a las películas de terror y ver la tele – afirmo Kisame

— ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Konan

—Pues, **como Itachi estaba literalmente ciego** siempre lo dejábamos acompañando **a Hidan en las noches **cuando Kakuzu no estaba porque de lo contrario se ponía insoportable – explico el hombre con las dos personalidades.

— ¿Solos en las noches? –pregunto una sorprendida Konan

—sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, Itachi es heterosexual y solo acompañaba a Hidan porque si no lo hacia el también sufría por la actitud insoportable de Hidan, sin mencionar que Itachi considera o mejor dicho consideraba a Hidan como un niño caprichoso – aclaro Kisame

—Sera mejor de que le digamos al resto la trágica noticia – afirmo Pain

—Si ¿**pero quien será quien las de?** – pregunto Zetsu

—Yo lo hare – concluyo Pain

—Pobre Hidan se cómo se sentirá cuando escuche las malas noticias, el al igual que yo perdió perdimos a nuestro compañero de tele – dijo una dramática Konan

…

—Digamos que Itachi era un buen compañero para ver la tele – dijo Pain

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días e Itachi aprendió más de lo que estaba pasando con lo de la ejecución de Ace, los Marines, Shichibukai, los emperadores, piratas y lo que llamaban las frutas del diablo. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que la guardia de nombre Domino apareció con Magellan, un hombre con los símbolos de la prisión y un raro turbante, un hombre que tenía las características que Ace y Jinbei habían descrito para los altos mandos de la Marina y eso era una capa blanca con adornos en los hombros y el símbolo de la Marina, el hombre parecía ser de la mediana edad con un traje color morado con rayas blancas, y finalmente venia una mujer muy hermosa con una serpiente y venia esposada.<p>

El hombre del turbante fue el que rompió el silencio — Tienes una visita especial, Ace. ¡Supongo que sabes quien es! ¡Jinbei! Incluso tu no la has visto antes, asi que no hay manera en la que Ace pueda adivinar quien es, ¡ella es muy conocida pero nunca se muestra! ¡Es la líder de Kuja, la tribu de las Amazonas! ¡Es una Shichibukai! ¡Fuerte, noble, y la chica más bella de todo el mundo! ¡Ella es la Emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock! – Ace y Jinbei inmediatamente voltearon a verla y eso no paso desapercibido por Itachi. - ¡Si, si, Hancock! ¡Hancock-sama! – Decía el hombre del turbante de una manera muy alegre e infantil - ¡?Oh, diosa cundo me convierta en director te casaras conmigo? ¡Por favor! – Magellan golpeo aquel hombre en la cabeza. - ¡Realmente me quiero convertir en director! Quiero decir, ¡irrealmente duele ser golpeado por el director!

— ¡que estas haciendo? – dijo Magellan muy molesto

— ¡Wow! ¡Es ella? ¡Realmente es preciosa! – empezaron a decir los reos - ¿Así que ella es la Hebi-hime de Kuja? ¡Hey date la vuelta! ¡Hancock- chan! ¡Mira lo sexi que es! ¡Preciosa vente a mi celda! ¡Te daremos amor con ternura! ¡Que buen olor quiero visitar a la Isla Maiden! Tan solo hay una mujer aquí, y todo el mundo desnudo, ¿verdad? – Los demás simplemente ignoraron todos los comentarios y Hancock se acercó a la celda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – pregunto Ace

—Nada. Tan solo quería echarte un vistazo. Porque tú eres la causa del inicio de la guerra en la cual formare parte. – le respondió la mujer

— ¿Valgo la pena entonces? – le pregunto Ace

— ¡Boa Hancock! ¡Nos ignoras? ¡Ven aquí! – le gritaban los presos

—Siempre has sido una emperatriz con una gran fuerza que nunca ha obedecido ninguna citación, ¿pero formaras parte en esta guerra? De repente ¡Valoras tu titulo de Shichibukai? – le interrogo Jinbei

—Así que tú eres Jinbei. Ni te dignes a hablarme – Hancock le respondió de una manera muy altanera

— ¡Ei, ei, chica, chica! – los prisioneros siguieron insistiendo

— ¡Están hablando! ¡Hacer el favor de cerrar la boca! – les grito Magellan

— ¡Cállate Magellan! ¡Vete a la mierda como siempre! Si ¡es verdad!, ¡Hey, Hebi-hime! ¡Apuesto a que las mujeres de la Isla Maiden son mu antipáticas con los hombres! – gritaban los prisioneros

— ¡Oye tu! Dame tu lugar como director! – le grito el hombre del turbante a Magellan

— ¡Vice director! – respondió una sorprendida Domino

— ¡Oye chica! ¡Dije que trajeras tu culo a nuestra celda! – le dijo un preso a Hancock

— ¡Chicos! – dijo Hancock mientras los volteaba a ver

— ¡se ha girado! – dijeron alegres los presos

—Me están asustando con todos esos gritos… ¡Tengo miedo! – dijo Hancock mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y decía con su mas dulce voz. Inmediatamente todos los presos enloquecieron por la belleza de Hancock

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡No me puedo resistir! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Tráela con nosotros desgraciado! – los reos esta vez perdiendo toda la razón

— ¡este es el peor lugar del mundo! ¡Me pone enfermo! – se limito a decir el Marine

—Los prisioneros te llaman "desgraciado". ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo director? Están destruyendo todo el orgullo que tenias y tu trabajo… – le pregunto el sub director

— ¡Wow es irresistible! – dijo el director Magellan con una cara de idiota y con los ojos de corazones

— ¡Maldito sea, desgraciado! – le dijo el sorprendido sub director

—Sin embargo… - dijo Magellan mientas se ponía serio –

— ¡Dámela, desgraciado! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Dame a Hancock! – le gritaban los presos faltándole al respeto

— ¡Ya me he enfadado por culpa de estos idiotas! – dijo Magellan mientras sus ojos se ponían de un color rojo semáforo y su cuerpo cambiaba a un color morado veneno. Despues su cuerpo se izo de una manera como de un liquido espeso

— ¡Wow! ¡Director, es-es-espere! ¡También nos dañara a nosotros! ¡No! – dijo el sub director muy nervioso y cuando se dio cuenta de que Magellan no le estaba haciendo caso salió huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo. El lugar inmediatamente quedo en silencio

— ¡se han dejado llevar! – dejo Magellan

— ¡Oh dios mio! – le respondieron los presos

— ¡Tengo que ensenarles… - Magellan dijo mientras de su cuerpo salían unas extenciones con cabezas – quien es el jefe en esta prisión!

— ¡Oh dios la hidra a pareció! – gritaron unos aterrados prisioneros. Hancock se volteo a ver la escena y después regreso a ver a Ace y se acercó más a la celda – ¡¿que estas haciendo? ¡Detente Magellan! – gritaban histéricos los prisioneros cosa que Hancock aprovecho para hablar con Ace. - ¡Idiota tan solo estábamos bromeando! – los prisioneros estaban aterrados y Ace parecía que estaba mas que sorprendido por las palabras de Hancock. La hidra de Magellan se incrusto en las celdas cubriendo a algunos reos con ese fluido morado - ¡Maldito no puedes hacer eso! Oh no vas a morir. ¡Necesito… necesito el antídoto! ¡Mierda! – decían los prisioneros

—Tengo la autoridad y la habilidad… para ejecutar a cualquiera de ustedes cuando quiera – fue la simple respuesta que Magellan dio y regreso a la normalidad y terminando de decir eso se acercó a Hancock – Muy bien, Hancock- dono ya puede hablar tranquilamente. – le dijo Magellan

—Ya lo hice. – le respondió la emperatriz mientras se alejaba de la celda. Ace salió de su trance de shock

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Lo que me dijiste es cierto? – le exigió Ace a la emperatriz

— ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? – Le respondió la Hebi-hime – por cierto estaba preocupado por si te enfadarías – y ella siguió alejándose

— ¿Ya termino? – le pregunto el Marine

— ¿De que hablaron? – le pregunto Magellan al sub director

—No se estaba ocupado alejándome de ti – le respondió y se alejaron. Una vez que se fueron el silencio fue quebrado por Jinbei

—Ace, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? – le pregunto. Ace levanto la cabeza para mirara a la dirección por la cual Hancock se había ido.

— ¡Me ha dicho que mi hermano esta aquí! – dijo Ace

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ese chico con un sombrero de paja del que siempre hablas? ¡Es una locura! – le respondió Jinbei

—Tu hermano esta aquí, ¿eso significa que fue capturado? – Itachi pregunto no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad

—No él se infiltro para poder sacarme de aquí – le contesto Ace – Nuestro hermano esta arriesgándose mucho

—¿Nuestro hermano? – le pregunto Itachi

—Claro, tu eres mi hermano por lo tanto mi hermano es tu hermano también – le respondió Ace

—Como digas – le respondió Itachi

—Luffy… no vengas – fue el susurro de Ace pero aun asi no paso desapercibido por Itachi

* * *

><p><strong>En la guarida súper secreta de Akatsuki<strong>

Pain había hecho una reunión y todos ya estaban reunidos con la excepción de Tobi e Itachi.

— ¿Donde esta Itachi? – pregunto el marionetista

—La reunión de eso se trata. La verdad es que Itachi esta muerto – dijo Pain con un tono de tristeza

— ¿Como que esta muerto? – intervino rápidamente el artista explosivo

—Según con lo que dijo Zetsu, Itachi murió durante su pelea contra Sasuke – le respondió el Líder

—No puede ser – fue la exclamación de todos los miembros de la organización criminal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bien este es el capitulo 2 basado en el capitulo 432 de One Piece. Espero que les haya gustado.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

**Notas de la autora: **_Hola soy Shirounoao y les dejo este aviso de que este fic de ¿Sueño o Realidad? Va a tener algunos OC'S pero todavía no harán su aparición hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, y perdón por la tardanza._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Encuentro<p>

La muerte es una vieja historia y, sin embargo, siempre resulta nueva para alguien. (Iván Turgueniev)

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior Akatsuki se entera de la muerte de Itachi. Itachi se convierte en el hermano de Ace y Hancock va a Impel Down donde le da la noticia a Ace de que Luffy fue a rescatarlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y se podría decir que Ace estaba mas serio de lo normal, de hecho se puso serio después de la visita de esa mujer llamada Hancock. Hoy era el día en que Ace seria ejecutado por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacia sentir raro, y no sabia por qué. Acaso era porque sin querer le había tomado cariño, eso no podría ser después de todo él era un criminal que mato a su familia pero, había algo en Ace que le hacia sentir una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era una calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba con su familia cuando era niño pero, ¿porqué ahora? ¿En este lugar? Cuando vio llegar a Magellan no pudo evitar sentir la misma sensación y sentimiento que tuvo cuando decidió exterminar al Clan Uchiha, aun no entendía por qué una persona que apenas había conocido hace unos 5 días le producía esta sensación. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando la celda se abrió y vio a Domino con las esposas.<p>

— ¡Muy bien, Portgas D. Ace! ¡Vamos a llevarte a Marine Ford… donde se llevara a cabo tu ejecución! – dijo Magellan y el traslado de Ace comenzó; una vez que se fueron Itachi rompió el silencio que quedo entre el y Jinbei

—¿Cuanto falta para su ejecución? – le pregunto al tiburón ballena

—Faltan seis horas – le respondió al del menor tamaño

* * *

><p>Los minutos parecían ser eternos pero después de un rato ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos en su dirección.<p>

— ¡Ace! – escucharon una voz proveniente de la dirección de donde provenían los pasos. Pronto un joven apareció y se detuvo justo enfrente de la celda - ¿Aquí es? Ace – y detrás de el una guardia con otras dos personas aparecieron.

—No esta aquí – el joven le dijo a la guardia en un tono de enojo y el hombre con maquillaje exagerado se dirigió hacia la pobre guardia quien empezó a sollozar

— ¿estas segura de que esta es la celda correcta? – le pregunto el hombre de apariencia extravagante

— ¡No hay duda! ¡No soy una mentirosa! – la guardia le respondió

—Llegamos tarde – el otro hombre con un traje bicolor dijo

Jinbei solo se limito a mirar el joven y después su cara mostro sorpresa. Cuando el joven sintió la mirada de Jinbei en él lo volteo a ver.

—Tú eres Mugiwara Luffy, ¿verdad? – Jinbei le pregunto

—Si – fue su respuesta

—¡Se lo acaban de llevar! ¡Se lo llevaron por el elevador! ¡Apresúrate, aun puedes alcanzarlo!

—Viejo, ¿quien eres tú? – el joven le respondió

—Él es un pez grande – le respondió el de apariencia extravagante

—Bien entendido – fue la respuesta del joven – Muchas gracias aunque no se quien eres – y así ellos se fueron corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se había llevado a Ace

— ¿Él es Luffy? – le pregunto Itachi al hombre pez

—Si, es el –le respondió el hombre mayor

—Que hermano mas curioso termine por tener – dijo Itachi mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, decidió ver y escuchar la discusión que tenían

—Si quieres salir de aquí libérame – alcanzo a oír una voz grave proveniente de una de las celdas. Después la discusión que siguió fue algo interesante al menos logro descifrar que el tipo de apariencia extravagante se llamaba Ivankov. Las demandas de querer ser liberados no tardo en hacerse presente e Ivankov puso el silencio con guiños.

— ¡Te lo ruego! – Dijo Jinbei y el joven Luffy giro a verlo - ¡llévanos contigo, prometemos serte de ayuda! Conocí a Ace-san desde que se unió a los piratas de Shirohige, el no dejaba de hablar de su hermano menor. Estoy preso porque me opuse a esta guerra. ¡Dejamos ayudarte a salvar a Ace-san, te lo ruego, déjame morir honorablemente! – le suplico Jinbei

—Está bien – le respondió Luffy

— ¡Oye, ¿estas seguro? No sabemos nada de él, ni que tan peligroso pueda ser! – el hombre del traje bicolor le dijo

—Está bien libéralo – Luffy le respondió Jinbei acepto y le pidió que liberaran a Itachi también.

— Él es Itachi y es tu hermano mayor y al igual que nosotros dos él también quiere ayudar a Ace-san – finalizo Jinbei – estoy en deuda contigo – Los dos hombres parecieron sorprendidos cuando Jinbei menciono sobre lo del hermano mayor y el hombre del traje bicolor los libero. La forma fue extraña ya que sus dedos parecían tijeras

—Así que ahora se nos unen dos Shichibukai y un joven – el hombre bicolor dijo

— ¿Dos Shichibukai? ¿Quién s el otro? – pregunto Luffy

—Te lo agradezco, te aseguro que te seré de ayuda – le respondió Jinbei

—El otro Shichibukai es Jinbei – le respondió Itachi a Luffy una pequeña discusión se abrió con Jinbei y el hombre al que llamaban Crocodile y Luffy no le puso atención a lo que dijo

—Por lo cierto mencionaste algo sobre un hermano mayor, ¿no?

—Si Itachi-san es tu hermano mayor, pero este no es el momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo – le dijo Jinbei a lo cual Itachi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su cara. Cuando vio la expresión de Ivankov y del tipo bicolor.

Luffy miro a Itachi quien traía el uniforme de la prisión con zapatos blancos y su cabello estaba suelto el cual caía sobre su espalda un poco mas abajo del nivel de los hombros y los mechones más cortos le cubrían un poco la cara. Luffy se acercó y se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba sonriendo y por alguna extraña razón le sonrió y no pudo evitar el abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo y recargo su cabeza en se pecho.

—Itachi onii-chan – fue lo que Itachi logro distinguir de las palabras que Luffy había dicho

—Es… espera que volverás a abrir mis heridas y romperás los huesos que tengo sanos – le dijo Itachi a Luffy. Luffy lo soltó y un pequeño rubor tomo posesión es sus mejillas.

Crocodile hizo un agujero en el techo y así salieron de ese nivel, y llegaron al nivel 5.5 donde le dieron algo de ropa a Crocodile y a Itachi. La ropa de Crocodile consistía de zapatos negros pantalón gris, camisa café una corbata verde y un abrigo café con un borde de pelusa en el cuello, la de Itachi era un pantalón tres-cuartos de color gris claro, una camisa de manga corta de color azul, sandalias de broche negras y una gabardina negra de cuello alto, la gabardina solo la usaba por costumbre ya que al pasar tanto tiempo en Akatsuki termino por acostumbrarse a ella. Y para terminar en lo que esperaba que Crocodile y los demás terminaran, el opto por pintarse las uñas en lo que esperaba. Afortunadamente para el cuando lo encarcelaron en Impel Down le permitieron quedarse con su anillo, su collar y sus aretes. Mientras él se pintaba las uñas se dio cuenta de que Luffy no lo había perdido de vista.

—Te parece algo raro – le pregunto al más joven mientras continuaba con su labor pero su pregunta era mas como una afirmación

—No, solo que me da curiosidad el por que lo haces – le respondió el joven del sombrero de paja

—Es una buena pregunta pero la verdad es que yo tampoco se el por que lo hago – fue su respuesta

—Ya entiendo, entonces es una razón misteriosa – concluyo Luffy

—Si, supongo – dijo Itachi mientras sonreía, eso le parecía algo raro ya que siempre estaba serio pero desde que conoció a Ace y a Luffy se dio cuenta de que iba a sonreír más seguido

— ¿Por qué estas en Impel Down? – le pregunto el menor

—Estoy aquí por a ver golpeado a un teryuubito y me sentenciaron a la pena máxima, así que seré ejecutado en una semana a partir de hoy – le respondió al joven

—Y ¿por qué me dijiste de que si te abrazaba de la forma en la que lo hice abriría tus heridas? – le pregunto el pirata al shinobi

—Hace cinco días estuve al bordé de la muerte y la única razón por la cual estoy vivo ahora es por que el teryuubito no me iba a dejar morir de una forma natural y le pidió a una doctora llamada Kureha que me atendiera y por lo tanto que me salvara la vida para que el después me pudiera ejecutar, aunque han pasado cinco días mi cuerpo todavía no se recupera por completo. – le respondió al joven pera la discusión no paso desapercibida para Iva e Inazuma.

—Ya veo así que la abuela te atendió, eso es bueno ella es la mejor – le dijo el joven a su hermano mayor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí va el escape pero me da pereza el tener que escribirlo así que vean a One Piece a partir del capitulo 442.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>En el nivel 1<strong>

Itachi se había quedado con Jinbei, Bon-chan y Mr.1 y la discusión que se abrió entre ellos le pareció interesante.

—Yo abriré la puerta de la Justicia – les dijo Itachi

—No, lo are yo, no puedo permitir que el hermano de Mugi-chan muera – le contesto Bon-chan

—No te preocupes hasta ahora solo he usado combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero, puedo abrir la puerta de la Justicia sin la necesidad de quedarme aquí, además estoy tratando de usar la menor cantidad de energía para cuando entremos a la guerra no este tan debilitado. – fue la respuesta que le dio a los demás

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Impel Down Itachi decidió quedarse con los prisioneros a esperar a Luffy mientras Jinbei, Crocodile, Mr.1 y Buggy robaban el buque de la marina. Magellan los alcanzo pero afortunadamente Ivankov logro interponerse y saltaron al mar donde fueron salvados por tiburones ballenas. El barco se dirigió a la puerta mas grande que hubiera visto afortunadamente Itachi había creado un clon y utilizo el jutsu de transformación para hacerlo pasar por Magellan. Después de abrir y cerrar la puerta de la Justicia el clone desapareció, el camino fue algo lento y cuando Jinbei anuncio que el barco se dirigía a Marine Ford los presos no se lo tomaron muy bien. Un ruido extraño provino del mástil principal en el que parecía había una pequeña puertita donde estaba el caracol que hacia el extraño ruido, el caracol resulto ser una especie de comunicador a lo cual Luffy contesto, la información que dieron fue algo difícil de entender para Itachi, pero comprendió que había otra puerta de la Justicia. Después Buggy los tranquilizo a los ex presos y los motivo a seguir hacia el cuartel general. Itachi sabia que estaban entrando a una guerra pero lo que se preguntaba era el que si podría pelear de la misma manera en la que la hacia cuando era un shinobi o si su chacra respondería de una forma diferente, lo peor de todo era el que no sabia nada acerca del mundo en el que estaba y lo poco que aprendió mientras estaba con Ace y Jinbei no era demasiado para poder ayudarle y sobretodo si cada una de las Akuma no mi eran tan diferentes entre si.<p>

* * *

><p>En las naciones elementales<p>

—Hokague-sama me gustaría pedirle un favor – dijo el joven pelinegro que se encontraba frente al líder de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas

—¿Y se podría saber el cual es? – le respondió la mujer

—Pues veras, como el equipo siete ya tiene a Sai para completarlo, me gustaría recomendar a algunos miembros que estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru, ellos son buenas personas las cuales me ayudaron mientras estuve ahí. – le dijo

—Eso es algo difícil pero, tomando en cuenta lo que dices entonces será mejor que los encontremos antes de que sean una amenaza en nuestra contra.

—ellos son Karin, una ninja tipo sensorial, Jugo, él es el de quien Orochimaru tomo la marca de maldición y Suigetsu es quien tomo la espada de Zabusa.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya tenemos todo preparado para el ataque sorpresa a Marine Ford? – pregunto un joven<p>

—Si señor solo nos hace falta poder llegar - le respondieron

—Bien, vamos a causar un gran desastre en esta guerra…

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza pero ya esta listo, espero que les guste, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos para poder poner mas sobre el mundo de Naruto, pero como Itachi es el protagonista, va a haber mas sobre el mundo de One Piece que el de Naruto.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: Deseo?

Notas de la autora al final

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: ¿Deseo?<p>

La ausencia del deseo de vivir no basta para tener deseos de morir. (Michel Houellebecq)

* * *

><p>Ace no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, sus nakamas estaban arriesgando sus vidas por el, ¿realmente merecía vivir? O todos tenían razón al decir que su existencia no valía nada. La guerra ya había dado comienzo y la estaban transmitiendo vía den-den mushi, las cosas ya estaban muy mal de por si y con el anuncio de que era hijo de Roger las cosas habían empeorado.<p>

* * *

><p>Para Itachi las cosas se estaban poniendo algo confusas, más de lo que ya estaban. Para empezar estaba en otra dimensión, un lugar completamente diferente al que él estaba acostumbrado, no solo eso, cuando despertó se encontraba en prisión con una pena de muerte. Para acabar, su crimen no era nada comparado con los crímenes de algunos de los prisioneros que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores.<p>

Lo que le faltaba era que lo trasladaran a ese determinado piso donde la existencia de los prisioneros era borrada, el piso del infierno eterno, lo que definitivamente no esperaba era tener un compañero de celdas como Ace y Jinbei. Ace se autoproclamo su hermano y eso incluía a su autoproclamado y demente hermano menor, Luffy. Estaba en prisión y su ahora nuevo hermano menor se había infiltrado solo para rescatar a Ace, y ahora el, Itachi, se había fugado de prisión con dicho autoproclamado hermano menor para entrar a una guerra donde el no tenia nada que ver, estaba arriesgando su vida por un desconocido autoproclamado hermano suyo.

¿Las cosas se podrían poner peor? Muerte, su propósito era morir para que Sasuke obtuviera el poder necesario para defender a la aldea de la Hoja, ya estaba en su lecho de muerte y no había nada ni nadie quien lo pudiera evitar. Ni siquiera Tsunade con todo su talento en medicina podría salvarle la vida, y sin embargo una doctora de este mundo lo había salvado y al parecer no fue la gran cosa. ¿Pero realmente deseaba vivir?

Luffy permanecía sentado en la cabecera del buque, mientras que Itachi descansaba recargado del mástil principal pensando si lo que hacia estaba en lo correcto.

"_¿realmente voy a arriesgar mi vida por una persona a la que apenas conocí? Después de todo aun no me he recuperado por completo y no se mucho al respecto sobre las habilidades de combate de este lugar, y las Akuma no mi van a representar un gran problema…" _pensaba Itachi _"¿Pero por qué mi deseo de protegerlo? Bueno no es como si realmente tuviera una opción, este barco tiene como único destino el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la ejecución, pero ¿porque tengo este inmenso deseo de proteger a Luffy y asegurarme de que nada malo le pase? Bueno, mientras me mantenga cerca de Luffy no debo preocuparme de mucho y supongo que esta guerra me ayudara a comprender más sobre las habilidades de las Akuma no mi y el nivel de fuerza de las personas en este mundo, creo que también pondere a prueba si todavía puedo usar chacra y aprender habilidades de este mundo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Luffy que me hace querer protegerlo? Me pregunto si mi deseo de proteger a Luffy es igual o más grande que el que tengo para Sasuke. Odio admitirlo pero creo que he encontrado un renplazo en este mundo para Sasuke. Yo ya estoy muerto para mi hermano menor y no solo para el para el mundo de dónde vengo, yo ya estoy muerto, no es como si importara mucho en aquel lugar yo era un criminal. Aquí tengo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, desafortunadamente como un criminal, pero qué más da, ya tengo una nueva familia disfuncional, pero bueno uno no puede quejarse de todo._

Mientras Itachi se encontraba en su debate interno una gran ola salió de la nada, era la ola más grande que jamás haya visto. Jinbei decidió montar la ola para evitar que el barco se hundiera, pero al llegar a la cima de la ola esta se congelo, dejando el barco atascado.

—¿Que cojones acaba de pasar? – pregunto uno de los ex prisioneros

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí arriba? – pregunto otro

—No lo sé, de repente nos ha agarrado una ola gigante y después todo el océano se ha congelado y el barco ha quedado encallado – le respondió otro

—Como si no fuera obvio – agrego Itachi por lo bajo

—Miren abajo y tendrán su respuesta – dijo Crocodile

—Parece que la guerra ha comenzado – comento Iva

—Escuchen, tengo una idea y nos va asacar de esta. No podemos dejar que nos detengan ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, solo faltan tres horas para la ejecución de Ace. – Llamo la atención Luffy —Vamos a romper el hielo que detiene el barco y usaremos la ola para poder deslizarnos.

—¿!QUE!? ¡Deslizarnos por esta ola congelada con el barco y todo! – se quejó Buggy

—¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Primero hay que sacar el barco de este hielo! – exclamo el del sombrero de paja

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Esto es un barco de batalla! ¿!Cómo vamos a moverlo!? – apoyo Mr. 3 a Buggy

—Si trabajamos todos juntos podemos hacerlo – demando el nieto de Garp

—Yo… de repente tengo la sensación de que puedo hacerlo… - agrego el de la nariz grande y roja

—Si, tenemos al capitán Buggy de nuestro lado, él es el hombre que conquistara al mundo – los ex prisioneros dieron su opinión.

Ring Ring Ring sono el den-den mushi

Llamando a todos los barcos y tropas. Objetivo TOTTZ. Cambiar de formación y prepararse para la estrategia general 3. Prepararse para llevarla a cabo rápidamente. Una vez que estemos preparados, vamos a ejecutar a Ace antes de la hora prevista.

—TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA ~~~~~ - ordeno Luffy.

Jinbei, Crocodile, Iva, Buggy y Luffy bajaron del barco para romper el hielo. Desafortunadamente el hielo se rompió más de la cuenta dejando caer el barco. Y de esa forma el barco que fue robado en Impel Down cayó en Marine Ford.

—El océano, gracias a dios que hemos caído en el océano – los tripulantes del navío robado agradecieron

—¿Por qué este es el único lugar que no está congelado? – se preguntaron

—Creí que íbamos a caer en el hielo y morir en el impacto.

Mientras Jinbei sacaba del mar a los usuarios de las Akuma no mi, Itachi descansaba en su lugar en el barco, mientras lo hacía, con la mirada buscaba a Ace.

—En que líos me he metido – suspiro el Akatsuki

Jinbei coloco a Luffy a un lado de Itachi para que se recuperara de la mojada que se dio. Cuando Luffy despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ace con la mirada.

—LUFFY – le llamo Ace

—ACE – le respondió Luffy

—Oye, ese no será Crocodile – agrego un marine

—No hay tiempo para fijarse solo en el – le respondio un compañero

—ACE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA SALVARTE~~~~ - le grito el joven capitán

Puño de Fuego a mirar a Itachi no pudo evitar pero enojarse

—¡ITACHI SE SUPONE QUE CUIDARIAS DE LUFFY Y EVITARIAS QUE COMETIERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ AUN MAS GRANDE. LUFFY NO TE FUE SUFICIENTE CON EL ATAQUE A IMPEL DOWN.

—No seas idiota Ace, venimos por ti – le respondió Itachi

—Garp ese es otro miembro de tu familia – le regaño el almirante de flota

—Luffy – se quejó el héroe de la marina – pero mencionaron a Itachi, podría ser que mi nieto el mayor este vivo después de todo…

* * *

><p>MUAJAJAJAJAJ que mala soy, lo voy a dejar ahí por ahora, lamento el retraso con la actualización, pero es que como diría Kakashi- sensei me perdí en el camino de la vida, además de que escribo lento, también lamento que el capi este corto pero bueno, quería dejarlos con la duda, y sobre lo que dijo Garp habrá una explicación más tarde, cuando sengoku le pregunte y anuncie que Luffy es hijo de Dragon. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo empezado pero no lo voy a publicar hasta después del 16 de mayo de esta año (2014)<p> 


End file.
